Downfall
by Happishinsesaiza
Summary: In a alternate universe where gundams are the pilots themselves Having a computer chip in their head  They must save the universe from destruction Crossover Seed/00 AU
1. Downfall

**Chapter 1 **

"Sir, we can't hold on much longer"! An Astray shouted at their commander, Destiny. On the battlefield, there were robotic bodies lying strewn across the barren landscape. The Zaku's landed there with a force of over 40 divisions plus artillery and tanks with air support. They had taken the army by surprise and had killed most of the sentries

Destiny shook his head as his team fell back to the central building while the Zakus' killed off the defenders. By then there were only a few fire teams and squads. "First squad cover the stairwell". The second in command Exia barked. Suddenly a group of Zaku's stormed the building and tried to fire but Sword pulled out one of his laser boomerang and decapitated two Zakus', an Astray fired his beam rifle and took out the rest. By now the whole place was surrounded with infantry, tanks and planes. There were about a company DINNS. These were the elite infantry being drop troopers and they were well known for their element of surprise.

"We have the whole place surrounded! Come out with your hands out and no one gets hurt" A Zaku officer screamed through the megaphone.

"What should we do sir?" Impulse asked.

"Gather all surviving teams and tell them that we evacuate the area immediately" Destiny replied

"Yes sir." Impulse said quietly.

_A couple minutes later_

The remaining teams gathered around Destiny. "There will be some fire teams and squads after what I will do. You may not like it but it is the best choice for the rest of us." Everybody crossed their fingers and braced for the results.

"Squad 1 will be Akatsuki, Strike, Launcher, Sword Strike, and Aile. Now please proceed to the transport ship that is waiting for you." "Yes sir. I will be responsible for their safety. Come on rookies. Let's go"

"Yes sir" Strike said out loud.

"Fire team 1 will be Freedom and Strike Freedom"

"Do the same thing as Squad 1 did"

"Fire team 2 will be Justice and Infinite Justice"

"And finally Squad 2 will be me, Exia, Impulse, Sword, Blast, and Force." Destiny gave out the last order "Any Questions?" He also added.

"No? Good. Let's roll"

Meanwhile, the Zaku officer was wondering what was going on inside the building.

"Sir they aren't coming out. What should we do?"

The officer was fuming when he heard that.

"Come out with your damn hands out you damned barbarians!" The Zaku officer raged out at the Gundams.

"I want 2 squads. NOW"! He screamed out loud

Soon the sound of engines filled the air as the ground units gazed in awe. The ship soon rose into the atmosphere and sped off into the sky.

The Zaku officer was now beyond all rage and screamed at the air force to fire along with the navy. Then he went into a spasm and screamed out loud and swearing along the way. "Those damned machines dare insult me? I'll show them who's boss! FIRE AT WILL"

**And that's pretty much it for Chapter 1.**

**Until then さようなら (Bye)**


	2. Survival and Reminiscence

**Survival and Reminiscence**

Beep beep beep beep the alarm rang in the transport ship. "Crap..." Said Sword the pilot of the ship. "What is it? Talk to me!" There was worry in Destiny's voice as he said that.

"This ain't good mate" Impulse said out loud.

"We got multiple incoming missiles coming from below!" yelled Blast.

"Damn that Zaku!" Destiny screamed at the top of his lungs. "Pull the ship to starboard!" Destiny then barked a bunch of orders. The missiles were almost nearing the transport ship. "Blast, get your laser cannon and blast those missiles back at 'em"

"Yes sir!" said blast as he pulled out a 70mm laser cannon that could shoot almost any thing in its range. Blast then step towards the launch pad and the pad launched Blast through the air. He then aimed the laser cannon at the incoming missiles.

"Take this you noobs!" he yelled at the ground units although the Zaku's were unable to hear them. He fired the laser cannon at the missiles. Everything was in slow motion now as the laser hit some of the missiles and Blast managed to switch the mode of his cannon form offensive to defensive which was a compression blast.

"Dammit!" Exia screamed as the missiles nearly touched the underside of the ship. Blast fired the compression blast but wasn't fast enough to stop the missiles as they exploded and the ship begun to loose altitude.

"Yes!" the officer said loudly "This, my comrades is the smell of victory" The Zaku's cheered loudly.

Meanwhile inside the ship. "Damage report"

"Not good sir. We lost 2 of our engines and starboard is up shit creek" said Sword

"Call Blast back" Destiny barked another bunch of orders. "Everybody to the escape pods. Now!" Every body got inside the escape pods as the escape pods ejected in the atmosphere. They then crashed into the jungle below them but one crashed into the sea.

"Sir. Take a look at this!" A Zaku private shouted as he saw little black dots fell.

"What?" He screamed followed by a growl. "Chase after the pods. DINNS take the perimeter surrounding the pods. Make sure no one gets out alive." He emphasize the word "alive".

"Yes sir" the Zaku soldiers whimpered.

Meanwhile in the jungle, the escape pods ejected the doors and let the crew out along whit their team mates from the base.

"Um sir?" said Justice uncertainly

"What is it?" said Destiny

"I hate to break it to you but one of our escape pods dropped into the sea" Freedom jumped in. By now everybody was worried about both the safety of their fellow crew members and Desstiny's rage. They tensed up as Destiny began to open his mouth.

"Search for them in the sea" He said as everybody relaxed

There was relieve in the group as they nodded and began to search the sea for them

_(10 minutes later…)_

"How did it come to this?" asked Akatsuki

"It probably began 5 years ago

**What's the third gonna be like? ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Until then さようなら (Bye) **


	3. 5 Years Ago

**5 Years Ago**

(Zaku Military Testing Facility)

"Sir?" said a Zaku Major

"What is it this time Major?" said a sky blue Zaku General

"You have gotta see this sir. It's a breakthrough" he replied

The Zaku General grumbled and followed the Major out of his office and into the breeding grounds. Every commanding and non-commanding officer saluted at him as he gained a reputation by strategically winning major battles to defeat the Earth Alliance.

"We have created a batch of super soldiers call Gundams" one scientist said "It will prove to be a great asset in our invasion of Earth Alliance controlled territory."

"Interesting" the Major said but the general said nothing. "When will they be fully operational?" the General finally said

"In about 5 days" the scientist said.

"What did you say?" the Major asked with a threatening voice. By then the scientists in the room were scared but the General remained calm and ordered him to stand down. The Major grunted with reluctance.

_(5 days later)_

Destiny awoke in a container filled with liquid and found a couple pair of eyes staring at him. He groaned and said "Where the heck am I?" "I hear a voice…"before he fell into slumber again.

The scientists by now were arguing about Destiny's existence.

"He will bring salvation to the empire" one said out loud

"His existence was created for the worse" another one said.

_(A couple hours later)_

Destiny awoke again. This time he heard shouting amongst the room. He tested his arms, legs and limbs for maximum efficiency

'_**I gotta get the hell out of this shit' **_He thought. With one swipe of his arm, he broke the glass containing him. The sound of glass shattering made the scientist look at him in awe.

He turned towards the scientists and scanned his surroundings.

'_**I must be in a lab' **_He thought. Two Zaku's rushed in and raised their guns at the awakened robot. Destiny saw this as a danger and activated two combat knives. He threw the two knives and it hit the two Zaku's squarely in the head. They fell to the floor with a thud. By now the scientists were afraid at the sheer power of a mechanical being that had incredible co-ordination to intercept an enemy from a distance. One scientist tried to touch him but he was incinerated by one of his palm beam cannon.

'_**Amazing' **_he stared at his palm which glowed a faint blue. He turned and saw other sleeping metallic beings. He freed them as well and to he discovered much to his horror that he was created for world domination. Angered by this shocking revelation, he attacked the scientists in the lab. He went into the armoury and grabbed a beam sword and a couple weapons for his kind and escaped the lab.

_(Meanwhile In a place that is not so far away)_

"Oh man. What happened?" Dynames asked his crew.

Their ship had apparently teleported to another universe.

"Don't know dude" Kyrios said.

"Apparently we are in some sort of universe parallel to our own" Virtue said.

"Whatever smartass" a new voice rang out. Their commander of the ship Exia was looking calm. The lights came back on.

"The hell just happened?" Dynames asked.

"Not sure but I'll check it out". Virtue said and went to check the systems via computer. "Looks like emergency power in on" Virtue reported after a few minutes of looking into the ship's system via Veda. Veda was a smart computer that is programmed to make the Gundams carry out orders.

"Where to now?" asked Kyrios

"We head to Earth" replied Exia

**Until then さようなら (Bye)**


	4. The Arrival and The Meeting

**The Arrival and The Meeting**

The ship carrying the Gundams from Gundam 00 had just landed on the soft ground with a loud thud. "Well, at least we landed" Kyrios said.

"No shit Sherlock" Dynames scowled.

"Dynames… HOW many times do I have to tell you ONE: I'm not shit AND TWO: I'm not Sherlock!" Kyrios shouted and he was steaming from the exhaust chambers.

"Yeah yeah... Whatever." Dynames shot back rather nonchantly.

"That's enough you two. Break it up." Exia said unfazed by the killer intent that both Dynames and Kyrios were leaking. "Virtue give us a map of the surroundings" Exia ordered the bulky bot around. Virtue obeyed without question.

"Scanners show that we are apparently in a clearing in the forest". He replied monotonously

"Oh joy." Dynames replied sarcastically They had landed but their ship The Ptolemy was out of fuel due to the distress signal and their space teleportation.

"Anyways lets get moving. Come on more speed less haste." Dynames and Kyrios grumbled while Virtue remained neutral and followed behind Exia while Dynames and Kyrois walked behind.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Destiny and the unconscious Gundams that he found in the lab were resting in another clearing about 10 miles north to Exia's team. He was reminiscing the events that happened in the lab and his apparent escape.

(Flashback) (Zaku Military Test Facilty)

"Gotta get the hell out of here." His computer brain registered. The doors of the lab burst open and Destiny sprinted towards the exit but was faced with Zaku's whose rifles were pointing right in his face. "Kill them all" the brain registered again and activated the combat functions on Destiny. The bot which looked harmless soon turned into a killing machine and within a couple of minutes, the Zakus who were once standing all fell down with a thud on the ground. He picked up the other five Gundams and ran out of the facility.

Present Time: 6.00 a.m.

Metal Forest

Destiny

Zaku controlled Earth

(Note that this is still 3rd person writing)

Destiny woke up and found that he could think independently without the brain activating his senses. The five Gundams he ran away with were still asleep. Curious, he decided to bring them online as he was bored as well. Looking aroud for a switch, Destiny came across a edged out metallic rectangle that seemed assessable. He put his hand on the rectangle and it started to glow brightly before settling down again. The process was repeated with the other Gundams. A loud voice was heard and went like this "You are now online…wait what? Never mind…" and it was gone. The sleeping Gundams started to move and Destiny gazed in awe.

_**(Meanwhile) **_

"Man this sucks. How long is it gonna take before we find some damn oil?" Dynames grumbled.

"Quiet!" Exia said harshly. There was a clearing which the fomer sleeping Gundams were.

"Damn." Kyrios said in awe. Destiny looked to his right, narrowed his eyes and said "Who's there?"

Damn…" Kyrios said dreadfully. Destiny took out his sword and prepared for battle.

**Until then さようなら (Bye)**


	5. Truce

**Truce**

Destiny was ready for whatever was to come at him.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

"Shit, we've been spotted" Dynames whispered. "What do we do now?" Exia sighed and formed up a plan but he was not the only one with one… Destiny used the awaken bots and typed in commands. Within a few minutes of code commanding, the metallic bots were thinking independently. They learned how to talk, move and fight.

_(A few hours later)_

Destiny deactivated the bots and got into a fighting stance. He sighed "You can come out now" and dropped his stance. Instantly, in a thousandth of a second, the four Gundams were out of their hiding place but in different parts of the forest. "I see. You have spited up to try to outflank me. How interesting." Destiny added with sarcasm at the end. Dynames was at the back wielding a sniper rifle. Kyrios was at Destiny's left flank with a submachine gun. Virtue and Exia were on his right carrying a bazooka and a sword respectively. Neither of them moved a single step until the deactivated bots awakened again just to find their saviour was being cornered by four bots of the same kind. Exia saw thin and told his team to keep their weapons. Destiny was confused but turned around to see them. No one spoke.

"So we are the same kind huh?" Dynames broke the silence. "Looks like it." Virtue added. "Why don't we have a truce?" Exia offered. "Terms?" Destiny shot back. "Let's just say that you and your friends need fighting skills and you help us by navigating through the forest." Exia said with the terms. Destiny thought for a while before agreeing to it. he then went back to the bots and told them that the four Gundams are not enemies. The five of them nodded slowly digesting the information that Destiny told them.

"Let's go then." Destiny told the other team. "After you, navigator." Kyrios said.

Destiny grunted at the comment. Everybody laughed.

By the end of the day, the two teams banded together and set off into the unknown.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Zaku Military Headquarters

2 weeks since Destiny's escape

2 p.m. 

Zaku Commander

"Damn it! I want that bloody thing captured." The High Command yelled. "The problem sir is that the thing you called is running away with some assistance." The Zaku Major said. "Really? How do you now this?" High Command asked. "You see sir, a drone was patrolling the area by Metal Forest and it came across a unfamiliar clearing and decided to check it out. He recorded the events that happened with your thing and another bunch of robots that appeared quite similar to ours." He replied. High Command's face turned calm and sat on his chair before yelling again "I WANT that bloody thing found and I don't care if it takes you a whole army to find wherever the hell the thing is!" "Yes sir." The Major said took his leave. He opened the door and told his staff to bring him two Zaku divisions and a battalion of DINNS. "But major with all due respect I can't do that without High Command's authentication sir." "High Command has agreed to launch Operation: Aurora. The whereabouts of Destiny and his friends". His staff replied nervously "Could those four Gundams be Earth Alliance ones. Sent to retrieve our Gundams?" "Not too sure mate. Not too sure."

**Until then さようなら (Bye)**


	6. Operation: Aurora

**Operation: Aurora**

The following is radio chatter between the Zaku military

Staff: Sir, good news first. All personnel you've requested are searching the area for the fugitives.

Major: And the bad news?

Staff: They're on the run. Intel says that a possible inside man is in the military feeding them with info and all police personnel are investigating the matter.

Major: Well that shouldn't be a problem

Bravo Two-One: This is Bravo Two-One, we have spotted multiple movements in the wastelands.

Major: This is Major Four-Seven, we copy over.

Bravo Two-One: Looks like they're heading for the boneyard.

Major: Roger that. All units be advised, Operation: Aurora is underway. Out.

Picture shows the fugitives running out of Metal Forest and into the boneyard. Behind them, a fleet of ships, BaCues, Zakus and Goufs pursuing them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Company 2**

****Until then さようなら (Bye)****


	7. Behind the scenes of Operation: Aurora

**Behind the scenes of Operation: Aurora**

**I don't own Bad Company 2**

_(I week before Operation: Aurora)_

The Zaku Major entered the room. It was filled with generals and High Command. As soon as Major entered, there was silence. Everybody heard of his plan but not the full details. "Major, want to tell us about your plan?" High Command asked. "Certainly sir." The room turned dark as a projector lit the screen up and showed a map of the route the fugitives were taking. "So major, my guess is that the route will be ambushed?" one general offered. "Not exactly general. I have two divisions at my disposable and they will use the route to chase the Gundams into the bone yard and I have a battalion of DINNs. They will be dropped into the bone yard, take up position and wait while the two divisions will be spitted into 4 battalions each. Three battalions will take the right and the other three to the left. The center will be the two BaCue battalions which will take down any Gundams who try to run away."

"I assume you know what you are doing major." High Command said. "Meeting is dismissed." With that the generals left the room. High Command signed the authentication for the plan and gave a glance at the major. "If all goes wrong and they somehow manage to escape, you will be dealt with severely major." he whispered quietly. "Yes sir" Major said.

**Until then **さようなら (Bye)****


	8. Ambush and Planning

**Ambush and Planning**

Shit" Destiny cursed. The group was in the aircraft graveyard hiding from the Z.A.F.T. military. "Damn. Goufs, Zakus and BaCues behind us." "Hustle up. We gotta move. Pronto!" Sword said. The red Gundam with two laser boomerangs and two swords on his back that were his signature weapons. Sudden rain and a clap of thunder storm lashed at the fugitives. "Strange" Virtue muttered "Sir do you feel it?" "Yeah. Something bad is coming." Exia replied. They kept the pace as the rain lashed down harder on them.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Major, tangos are within range. Should we spring the trap?" His staff asked. "Proceed." was the Major's reply. The staff raised his hand and signalled for the DINNs to open fire.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Why do I get a feeling that we are not alone?" Impulse asked. Another Gundam rescued by Destiny and activated. He specialised in physical strength and could punch through thick iron and in some cases, could kill people. Nobody messed with him unless that they were dumb enough to do that. The group was so focused on getting out of the graveyard that they did not know about the DINNs which were 300 yards in front of them. A flare distracted the group and they were being fired upon by the DINNs. "Shit. Ambush!" Blast yelled out loud. Blast had two javelins, rocket launchers and four beam cannons mounted on his back and shoulders. The group started to look for cover and returned fire.

_(Several hours later)_

"Damn, at least we got out of there in one piece" Force said out loud. Everybody nodded in agreement. Another Gundam rescued, Force is the scout of the group and is able to get out of tight situations quickly that any other Gundam. "Where to now?" Kyrios asked. "Exia, its time to train us." Destiny reminded the blue Gundam. "Get into a stance." Exia ordered. Destiny looked on impressed as to what skills Exia has.

_(2 weeks later)_

"Good. Good." Exia commented. "Thanks." Destiny said as he charged at Exia but managed to block Destiny's attacks. "You're fast. But not fast enough." Exia said as he kicked Destiny in the gut and sent him flying with a punch. Destiny managed to regain his ground but Exia came behind him and kneed him in the back. "We take a break." Exia lowered his sword and walked away.

_(4 months later)_

"Good. Your speed is up to match mine." Exia muttered. "Your training ends." Destiny thanked Exia and went to scan the area for more patrolling Zakus and when he found none, he signalled to the group to follow. They walked through a deserted city abandoned when Z.A.F.T invaded the area. Nobody knew that someone was watching them. "Guess nobody's home." Kyrios whispered. Six fangs appeared out of nowhere and attack the group. They were caught off guard but some managed to black them. "Shit. Where the heck is that coming from?" Destiny said. A golden figure appeared out of the sky and looked downward to the group. It had strange markings on its body. Destiny was the first to attack but it dodged the attack and left the area.

_(7 months later)_

The golden figure walked slowly towards the enemy and killed them with no weapons. Everybody was dumbfounded. "Hey. My speciality." He responded to the shocked faces. "Akatsuki, maybe its time you stop showing off." Impulse said with anger. "Or what?" Akatsuki snorted. Impulse just backed off. The group was now back in the graveyard where they fist met their enemy and had practically ran into the ambush. "Damn. Brings back memories".

_(2 years later)_

"Its time we assault the headquarters." Destiny said so suddenly that the group were surprise by his actions. "What makes you think that we should?" Exia inquired. "I want to bring it down." He hissed. "Alright. What's the plan?" Virtue said.

**Until then **さようなら (Bye)****

**I know. Its crap but next ones will be better.**


	9. The Plan

**The Plan**

**Radio chatter again. No haters**

Exia: Well the plan?

Destiny: I've got a map showing the locations of the ways that we can infiltrate it.

(Map shows five entrances that are unguarded)

Destiny: Exia and his team will enter first through the first entrance. Next is Akatsuki and his team will enter the fouth. My team will split into groups of two and take the remaining entrances.

Impulse: Sir, what if we went into a trap?

Destiny: Well… they have an arena so you get the idea.

Akatsuki: Once we enter, and if you are all captured, We'll provide support from above.

Destiny: Good idea. But what if they find out?

Akatsuki: No harm done.

Destiny: Exia, your team will sabotage the power switch and rig the place with explosives. Once we're out, set them. We'll take care of the guards and cameras. No questions? Good. Lock and load.

(Gun clocks)

(Picture shows the team take different entrances to reach their goal)


	10. Infiltration

**Infiltration**

Grunts were outside the facility patrolling the area for any intruders but do they know that some have managed to enter? No. That's right. No. Laser tripwires, security cameras, traps and whole other detection gadgets place at strategic positions. Well we'll see how they get past these traps and finally blow this place they call 'shit hole'

"What's everybody's status?" Destiny said. "Team one. We past the courtyard undetected. Team two. Disabling security cameras. Team three approaching the arena. Team four is in the vents near a lab. Team Five has successfully infiltrated the complex." The word 'lab' struck Destiny as he crawled to the labs quickly. "Damn it"

_(Meanwhile)_

"This will not escape." A scientist said. The labs were filled with equipment and bodies of dead Gundams lay on the floor. The scientist was doing some paperwork and a whoosh distracted him. He looked up but saw nothing. Another whoosh. He looked up again but saw nothing. The whoosh got louder. This time, he took a torchlight and investigated the lab. "Whose there?" the scientist asked frightened by the noise. Two glowing green eyes appeared and knocked him unconscious. The figure then left the room but was rigged with explosives.

_(Team Two)_

"Come on man. We've done this whole place a cleaning job why do we still need to place more?" Kyrios complained. Everybody just sighed. "Hey what's this." Kyrios asked curious and pushed the button. Nothing Happened. The floor beneath them gave way as they fell down into the depths of darkness.

_(Team Three)_

"Keep a lookout for anything suspicious." Freedom said. An invisible, movement sensitive tripwire was just a few centimetres away from Justice's feet. The feet neared and the tripwire was about to snap when they crossed it. The Gundams were oblivious to the fact that they walked over one. Snap! The bots were alerted of the noise. A net caught them swung and dropped them into a pit. The screams of help were drown out by the sound proof barrier that covered the place.

_(Team Four)_

"We got cameras watching us." Akatsuki alerted the team. In a camera operating room, the cameras were being watched by a Zaku security officer. HE proceed to activate the traps that laid before the Gundams. A loud rumbling noise was heard and everybody looked around just to find nothing. Suddenly, a metallic boulder the size of a bowling ball but 10 times bigger rolled towards them. "Shit!" Strike yelled. The team started to make towards the exit but found a shortcut and dived through the window while the ball went straight. The team activated their jet packs and flew through the air.

_(Team Five)_

"Damn. Lost contact with the others. We're on our own." Sword notified the rest of the group. The trap that was meant for Team four headed their way. "Oh shit." Impulse cursed and punched the mall and it spitted into two pieces. "Come on." Impulse said. The group started to move forward but another trap sprung up. The floor gave way in front of them and ghostly hands came out of the newly-made hole and dragged the Gundams downwards.

Where they end up is uncertain. Some say they were eaten but some say that they were slaved. The doors open and cheering along with whooping were heard from the arena.


	11. Arena

**Arena**

The arena of the Z.A.F.T military was a hellhole for prisoners. Metallic cats, traps and a whole shitload of other stuff that are so horrific that nobody dared to talk about it. Now, only a handful will stand against the horrors of this gladiatorial arena. The four teams walked towards the arena which was filled with the booing crowd and giant doors that were used for dramatic entrances. The giant doors opened and a bright light blinded the teams so brightly that they had to shield their eyes. "This is a really bad day to be talkin' jack. Right?" Aile asked. Everybody nodded and formed a circle to face the crowd. They threw stones and maybe a couple servings of food which could help the poor in the slums of the military. But no. They decided to waste it. Anyway, the announcer came up to the stage "Ladies and gentlemen, to celebrate the capture of fugitives and conspirators, I give you, the condemned Gundams!" he shouted. The crowd loved him. "Let the games begin!". The announcer said and retreated back into a safe spot. "What now?" Sword Strike asked. Several giant doors opened and released the whole Zaku military on the prisoners. The crowd was no more cheering and booing. Just quiet. The teams readied for battle. "On my go." Destiny said. The Gundams drew their weapons and waited. No one moved. The air was tense. Every Zaku knew it was suicide facing elite Gundams. "NOW!" Destiny yelled and charged towards the Zakus. The others did the same and attacked the Zakus. Impulse punched right through the head of a Zaku and proceeded to get the next. There were lots of gibbing due to the Gundams slaughtering the Zakus. Launcher, Blast and Destiny drew their beam launchers and formed a circle. They started to spin around and fired their launchers at the same time to take out numerous Zakus.

_(Meanwhile)_

"What do we do sir?" Freedom asked Akatsuki. He did nothing and jumped into the air followed closely by his teammates. The five Gundams fired their guns at the Zakus on the ground and killed them. Destiny looked up and nodded.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Sir we have a situation." A scanner operation bot alerted the chief. "What is it this time?" Chief replied "It seems that we have intruders in the arena and are attacking all personel on the ground." The bot reported. The chief looked up and saw the arena filled with lights. He took a deep breath and said "Launch all the Air Force and DINNs."

_(Back at the arena) _

"Hell yeah. We're winning." Kyrios said. The Zakus were forced into a corner and were helpless with the Gundams surrounding them. Supersonic sound was heard and the Air Force and DINNs surrounded the air Gundams and forced them onto the ground. The Zakus then gained the upper hand and surrounded the Gundams once again with confidence. The Air Force circled around the Gundams transformed and the DINNs pointed their portable machine guns at the Gundams. "Crap." Justice said. "We make a run for it?" Launcher suggested. "Good idea. Except that we might get killed." Blast said. "Worth a try." Destiny finally said and signaled for them to take off. The five teams took off, smashed through the glass and disappeared from the face of the planet.

**Really short i know really sucks so might as well skip this page and I'm finishing this short but sweet story in one more chapter**


	12. Epilouge: The end of things to come

**Epilogue: The end of things**

_(Present time)_

"And that's what happened" Destiny said as the group stayed silent. A sudden rumble and a megaphone burst through the forest. "We've gotcha now punks." The Zaku Officer said which turned out to be the Major five years ago. The whole army assembled outside the forest and pointed their guns at the Gundams in the forest.

"Boys, Lock and Load" Exia said this and everybody readied for battle.

The brave Gundams fought but they fell one by one after the war and were placed in a memorial delicate to those who fallen in the war.

A silhouette appeared and wings were formed. It grabbed its sword and went into darkness. Reports of deaths connected to the war. They say it's a monster but its just destiny that brought them there.

**Yay now on to CoD 4**


End file.
